nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Farkle Minkus
Farkle Minkus is a main character in ''Girl Meets World''. He is the son of Stuart Minkus and Jennifer Bassett from Boy Meets World. He exhibits personality traits of both parents. Much like Stuart, he is a genius and nerd ; and like Jennifer, he is confident and masterful. Farkle is attached to and protective of both Riley Matthews and Maya Hart, and claims to love them equally. Personality Much like his father, Farkle is shown to care a lot about his education and always keeps up with his grades in class, and could be seen as the teacher's pet. His best friend, Lucas, considers him as the most loyal guy he knows. Additionally, Farkle is often seen flirting with many girls, including Riley, Maya, and even Fate, in which he claims he has a crush on both of them although now his affection seems to be more fixated on Fate than Riley and Maya as he is aware of their and Lucas' interest in each other. He also has a habit of speaking in third person, usually referring to himself by his own name, as first evident in the pilot episode. Farkle is shown to be kind, thoughtful and understanding. He is always cheerful in almost all situations, and is fully confident in his capability of someday taking over the world. While known as a nice boy, Farkle eventually develops a deep hatred of General Grievous and the CIS, calling him "weak" and "stupid", which eventually drives him to do cruel things to destroy both him and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, such as joining the Decepticons and the Galactic Republic and forcing his friends to join. He is shown to show little to no remorse for what he does, and is quick to blackmail his friends into doing what he wants. He has also used his position as favorite in the Decepticon army to get himself out of trouble and let his friends take the blame for something he did. History Clone Wars Meeting General Grievous Farkle first became involved in the Clone Wars when Grievous ends up being sucked into their world through watching Girl Meets World, which, unbeknownst to Farkle, Lucas, Riley and Maya, was a TV show in Grievous' universe. When Grievous was first seen roaming the halls of John Quincy Adams Middle School, Farkle freaked out as well as the other students, but Riley managed to calm everyone down by befriending the General and asking him where he came from. Soon, Farkle got over his fear of General Grievous, and even marveled at the Kaleesh's armor. When Grievous developed a crush on Riley, he went around asking who Riley had liked. Riley had said that Farkle was a nice person, but he wasn't an option for her. This all went unnoticed by Farkle, however, who wasn't aware of the General's crush on Riley until Riley flat out asked him if he did like her. After she rejected Grievous, the heartbroken General ran away and started to avoid Riley. Farkle, with the help of Maya, convinced Riley to go and talk to the General again. Right before she could, however, Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at their school and kidnapped all of them, knocking ouot Cory Matthews in the process. Trapped onboard Jango's ship, Farkle and his friends were forced to go along with Jango's wishes, which were to kill the General when they made their next attack. When they came onboard Super's Battle's Time-Warp Ship, a major battle broke out as the Separatists tried to fight Jango and Obi-Wan. Grievous was shocked and saddened when he saw that Farkle and his friends had "joined" the Republic. Farkle tired to explain, but Jango and Obi-Wan intervened, severely wounding Grievous. Furious, Riley attacked Jango Fett and announced that they were never coming back. With this, the Separatist morale was boosted, and they pushed Jango and Obi-Wan back. After the battle, Grievous was repaired, and Farkle and the others came back to the Confederacy. Category:Villians Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Republic Leaders